


Welcome to the Melty Land (ON HOLD)

by RoboticShark



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, and a fuck ton of characters im too lazy to tag with, kiibo will realize his feelings for kokichi later on, maybe they are a bit ooc, oh yeah this fic will contain a lot of confusing writing, slow burn kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticShark/pseuds/RoboticShark
Summary: (V3 SPOILERS)Kokichi Ouma met Kiibo first before the killing game started. He wanted to know more about the robot, after all. He's pretty harmless, right?





	Welcome to the Melty Land (ON HOLD)

**Author's Note:**

> my first v3 fic holy heck!! keep in mind that english is not my first language so you can expect a lot of errors in the writing!! 
> 
> this fic is based on a song called "Melty Land Nightmare" and in this fic has some stuff changed into them!
> 
> when a character dies, they get their last chance to come back and interact with their classmates again after their trial ended. Basically, they become a ghost and they can only be here until the morning and then they disappear
> 
> It'll be boring but bear with me its my first time doing this

A small, purple haired boy fell out of the locker.

Kokichi woke up. He weakly sat on the floor and rubbed his eyes as he feels like he’s being forced to wake up every morning for school. He opened his eyes again just to see that he’s in a classroom that he’s not familiar with.

He looked around the classroom. There is a bright, blue screen in front of the class that represents a blackboard. There are two lockers next to it, one was open. Kokichi probably fell out of the locker without knowing. It was weird to adopt this strange classroom for a bit, he probably should get up.

He got up from the floor, brushing any dust out of his outfit. He did a little stretch and yawned before walking around the classroom.

He walked to the window that was boarded up by strange red wires. The ceiling has plants growing from them. It was weird indeed.

He couldn’t shake off the lonely feeling after standing and watching in silence. It’s very quiet in the classroom, no noise, nothing. He let the small wind blew through him, waving his purple hair slightly.

Then suddenly, the locker near him burst open. Just like a party popper that is used at parties, except it’s louder.

He flinched and almost let out a squeak as he heard the loud thud near him. God, you had to do this to scare him right? He quickly turned to the source of the sound just to see a weird boy that came out of the locker.

He had white hair, an ahoge, a weird collar at his neck, and almost his entire body looked like it was covered in metal. He doesn’t seem to be breathing either, was he dead or something? No, wait. He doesn’t look like a living being, to begin with.

Is he a robot?

That question made Kokichi wonder if that boy is really a robot or just a boy in weird robot clothing, so he crouched down to look at that boy’s face closer.

The robot looked like he was sleeping, eyes closed.

Out of curiosity, Kokichi poked the robot’s cheek with his finger. The contact with the robot’s skin was colder than he expected. He is really a robot after all.

The robot’s eyes slowly opened up to see Kokichi poking his face, smiling. The robot was indeed freaked out by this, he got up and backed up against the locker that he came from, pointing at the smaller boy.

“W-Who are you?” The robot spoke up, shocked from the contact and seeing the boy up close earlier.

Kokichi tilted his head in confusion, then replied. “Wow.. you really are a robot! You can speak!” his eyes sparkled in excitement, ignoring the question from the robot earlier. “I wanna play with you!”

That made the robot confused more than he ever was. “...Pardon?” Yeah, he’s pretty confused that he got a kid who’s interested in him. And he’s his first interaction with a person, ever.

The next thing Kiibo knew that he was being chased by Kokichi in the classroom, who was trying to discover his functions out of curiosity, like a little kid.

Then Saihara and Kaede walked into the classroom they’re in. They are indeed confused by this too.

After their introductions, Kokichi finally knew the robot’s name and learned about him.

Maybe this isn’t so bad at all.

 

He wanted to know more about that robot. He seems pretty harmless.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe you guys can suggest things in the comments? i dont mind any suggestions on how to improve my writing!


End file.
